


Fitting in with Bullies

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [6]
Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Corruption, Gyaru TF, Transformation, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Hajime's a bit too positive for some gyaru classmates, so they bully her into being one of them.
Series: October Batch 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 4





	Fitting in with Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Hajime Ichinose was a kind girl. A girl that looked out for people and tried to keep positive even if those same people had some undesirable traits that would make them distasteful to the general public. Because even the worst person around deserved a fresh look, something that could help them improve. There were a lot of people that called her troublesome for this mindset, even naive or outright stupid, but she didn’t care. She carried on despite their mean words.

But kind words and nice smiles could only go so far, as she found out one day when she was about to head home after a long day at school. She had a lot of homework to get through, and then there was everything else after that. Thoughts were filling her mind and keeping her from focusing on what was straight ahead of her…

“Watch where you’re going, girl!”

A loud and brash sound echoed through her ears as she stumbled to the ground, thanks to a push from the owner of that voice. The brown-haired girl blinked a couple of times as she dusted herself off, looking up a second after. “Can I help you?” She asked, as if she wasn’t even bothered by her sudden and impromptu fall.

“Yeah, you can help us, girl.” An older girl, covered in a fake-looking tan from her head to her toes with most of it on display thanks to her complete disregard for the school’s dress code, shot back at the girl on the ground. “For starters, how about that attitude of yours? It’s so cliche. Change it.”

That girl wasn’t the only one who stood in Hajime’s way. Four other girls, almost identical to the one who spoke, circled their way around the brunette. Each of them wearing a top that could barely keep their breasts modestly hidden as well as a pair of hot pants that did infinitely little to hide their private areas, to the point where they had tattoos pointing straight towards the slits themselves.

“Change it? You mean, change the way I act? Why should I do that?” The brunette asked sincerely, taking the girls as seriously as one should. She didn’t have a reason not to, since they were people just like her.

Her sincerity caused the girls to mockingly laugh at her, each of them covering up their lips to hide their devilish grins. “Because you’re utterly lame! You don’t know how to have fun, and that’s why you haven’t found a clique yet! Don’t you know that’s what you’re supposed to do at a school? Find some gal pals to get real nice and cozy with, so you forget the troubles of studying your ass off!” The leader of the tanned girls, evident by her excessively long blonde hair and the extra makeup on her face, continued laughing at the grounded girl’s expense.

Their mocking wouldn’t normally have been effective on Hajime thanks to the way she normally carried herself, but there was something special about these five. Their scents were really thick and their makeup was rubbing off, causing it to dust all over the girl and make it hard to breathe. Not only that, but any attempt to think rationally, to try and rebuke their mean words… Well, all of that dissolved into more pufts of colored smoke, pouring out the girl’s ears as the laughter continued.

“I-I’m not lame…” She mumbled under her breath, her normal behavior showing a few cracks. Especially since the five just kept on mocking her. The four that weren’t as remarkable were whispering mean words, at just a high enough volume that she could hear them. They were calling her boring. Stupid. A loner. A person who nobody wanted to be friends with…

But their leader snapped her fingers, causing all of that to stop. “Yeah you are. But you can be so much more than that. Just gimme your hand, I’ll show you some real fun. Maybe we’ll be friends too, how’s that sound?” The fake-tanned blonde grinned, her pearly smile as untrustworthy as anything else she had said. But unfortunately, the girl at her feet was far too trusting, especially after they had chipped away at her confidence…

Hajime reached up towards the tanned girl, who grabbed her hand and yanked her up on her feet. The other girls around her all grinned in unison as they got closer to her, pressing their near-naked breasts against her body as their obviously fake tans started leaking onto her, a couple of moans running through her ears.

“That’s better, you’ll be lookin’ like a real snack once we’re done with you, girl. None of that nice stuff inside your head, just pure grade-A bitchery like us!” The leader chimed as she grabbed ahold of the brunette’s uniform, tearing it into pieces with a good and hard tug, causing the girl to gasp as she was left in her underwear.

Not that she got to worry about that for much, as the other gyaru girls started giggling that much more now that they had better access to her body. Two of them started to play with her breasts and ass, their fingers sinking into her cute figure as they made sure she was firm and ripe for the kinda clothes she’d need in a little bit. She was a busty gal, but her ass could use some work. Such wasted potential hidden beneath a pair of unappealing panties…

The other two tanned girls went to work on her ears and her pussy, their fingers sinking into her unsullied slit as their teeth nibbled their way onto the rim of her ears. That little intimate teasing complete with the way they were ravishing the insides of her feminine canal made it hard to think straight, especially as her heart pounded harder and harder. Was this what it felt like to be popular? She couldn’t really know for sure, as her thoughts were turning into a pink haze of pleasure…

“Enjoyin’ yourself? See what it’s like to have some actual friends who know what you need?” The leader of the gyaru gals grinned and giggled as she popped a small can out from her cleavage, her tits bouncing wildly and alluringly, dragging the aroused girl’s eyes towards them to prevent her from focusing on anything else. Like how wrong this really should feel…

Hajime didn’t even budge an inch as the can got put to good use, sprayed all across her body. Her fair skin, her tender skin, poisoned and ruined by a terrible shade of brown that looked so fake that you could probably peel it off if you tried hard enough. And yet the more of it covered up her beige skin, the better she felt. Was it because of everything the girls had told her and how they had mocked her? Of course it was, they said that she was lame and stupid, so now that she looked less like herself, clearly she should feel ecstatic.

Moans echoed through the hallway as the girls doubled down on their efforts, while their boss continued to circle around them and apply the spray in every little inch of the girl’s body. Whether it was her cheeks, her face, her breasts, her belly, her pussy, any single part was left completely covered. Even the inside was given a bit of a tan, her lower lips growing much more used and tender in the process. She needed to be just like them, after all.

The girl felt a heat building within her heart, one that only grew the more the girls played with her. A heat that started picking away at her normal personality, turning it into ashes as she started drooling. She liked the feeling of being ravished, and if she had to act less like herself to get it, then she’d just change that very self. “Gimme more…” She muttered, her voice turning a little crude as she looked towards the blonde that had tanned her.

It was a wish that the gyarus were all too happy to grant, as the leader snapped her fingers once more. All of her fellow girls stopped assaulting the girl, letting the blonde pull a little bottle full of lotion out of her tits like before.

The leader of those gyarus sank her lotion-covered hands into the girl’s ass, rubbing it all over as it quickly grew, to the point where you could probably rest a book on it and it’d stay stable. A real shelf of an ass.

Hajime whimpered and moaned as the heat intensified within her, especially as that lotion was applied to her scalp too. Her brown hair was dyed at the very roots thanks to the mystery concoction, turning her from a tender and loving brunette to a trashy tanned blonde like the rest of them, with a pleasure-seeking heart in the middle of it all.

The last thing the leader of those girls had to do was apply the lotion to the girl’s face, each tender kneading of those cute cheeks adding a little bit of multicolored makeup to make her look just as garish as the rest of them. Until there was nothing left of her formerly kind expression, buried under layers and layers of seemingly magic makeup.

She let out a real bitchy laugh as her leader pulled away. “How am I now, bitch? I’m not lame anymore, you’re the lame one if you think to call me lame!” She said with pride, her fellow gyarus agreeing, each of them grinning from ear to ear.

Hajime’s kind nature had been exploited, leaving a bitchy gyaru in her place. And what a bitch she was, as she immediately forced the girl that changed her onto the floor, challenging her for the leader position among the gang of gyarus…

If only her friends could see her now, ravishing a bitch when she had been such a good girl just moments ago.


End file.
